No Matter What
by NightLife
Summary: this is my second fanfic story, but my first dbz story. this story is about Gohan and Videl, how they get together. GV
1. No Matter What

It was a warm summers night, the moon was full and the stars were bright.

And Gohan laid on the cool dark green grass glaring at the sky, lost in his thoughts.

Videl laid next to him, she noticed the look of concentration on his face.

"Hey, You ok?" she asked him, he didn't answer her, in fact he didn't even hear her, his mind my have been on her but his ears had decided to stop working.

"Hello" Videl said a little louder, and she poked his arm.

Gohan was brought out of his thoughts, and turned to face the girl of his dreams.

"Huh?" he asked, looking oblivious to everything around him.

"Are you ok?" Videl asked him once again.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine" he replied in a soft voice smiling at her.

"Good" Videl said returning the smile.

The two of them laid in the grass in silence.

It had been 3 weeks since the Buu incident, and Gohan had been spending very minuet of those weeks thinking of ways to ask Videl out, he loved her, but she didn't know, she didn't know how much she meant to him, how much he needed her.

Why couldn't he tell her, why did he have to get cold feet every time he came close to telling her how he felt.

"Party tomorrow" Gohan said breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah, should be good" Videl replied.

"Yeah" Gohan agreed.

And then the silence came over them again.

Gohan's eyes made their way back up to the sky, but Videl's eyes stayed locked on Gohan.

She loved him greatly, but she didn't know if she could tell him, she's not afraid of anything, she's done stuff that most people couldn't even dream of, but one simple thing, saying three simple words to one man, she couldn't do it, why not.

It was driving her crazy, he was driving her crazy, she wanted him.

She wanted him so bad that it hurt, it hurt her so much that she saw him almost everyday, spoke to him everyday, so why is she so afraid of him, she was scared that if she told him how she felt he would reject her.

She looked at her watch.

"Crap, I got to go y dad will go nuts if he finds out I've been here all night" she said getting up.

"Oh, ok" Gohan said sadly, he stood up so that he could look at her in the face.

"Sorry" she said

"don't worry about it, I'll see you tomorrow anyway" Gohan said smiling down at her.

"yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, bye" she said as she flew off into the night sky.

Gohan just stood there watching her fly away. As soon as she was out of sight, he felt his heart sink.

He then decided to fly home.

He got home and was greeted by his mother.

"Where have you been?" she asked him.

"Out, I'm off to bed" and with that Gohan walked to his room.

He laid on his bed, he needed to sleep but he couldn't, he hadn't in days, he's had too much on his mind.

When Videl got home, she managed to get to her room without being hassled by her farther.

She sat on her bed feeling like shit. She couldn't believe that she spent the whole night with Gohan and nothing happened, they spent the whole sparing, and she didn't tell him how she feels.

She was so pissed off with herself, that she'd made a final decision, she grabbed her phone.

She wrote a text to Gohan saying: 'When you see me at the arty tomorrow remind me to tell you something'

She read the message again and pressed send.

All she could do was hope that tomorrow he reminded her, she'd decided that at the party she was going to tell him, she'd get him alone and tell him how she felt.

Gohan read the text that Videl had just sent him.

'Great, I can finally tell her how I feel, just before she tells me I can get her alone and tell her, and I wont go back on my word, I will tell her tomorrow, no matter what'

Those last few words went through his mind over and over again until he fell fast asleep.

No matter what, he will tell her, no matter what.


	2. No Privacy

Gohan finished off his hair, his mom had put out some cloths for him to wear, no matter how much he didn't like that suit she made him wear it.

"Gohan, are you ready yet?!" Chichi yelled to him

"Not yet mom!" he yelled back.

"Well hurry up, or we're going to be late!" Chichi was starting to get annoyed with him now.

"You lot go on ahead, I'll catch up!" was her reply

She was getting ready to yell at him again, but Goku stopped her.

"Come on, lets go" he said with a smile.

Chichi just stormed off, leaving Goku and Goten with big eyes, following slowly behind her.

Gohan waited until he knew they were gone, he watched them all leave from his window.

"Right, time to get changed" he muttered to himself.

Gohan changed out of his suit and into a pair of dark blue jeans, a black shirt and trainers.

He remembered that he promised himself that he was going to tell Videl how he felt tonight. God he was nervous.

But he knew he had to bite the bullet, so he left, locking the house and flew off to the party.

Everyone was already there partying hard, Videl stood there with Bulma and 18, not really paying attention to what the two of them were talking about, she was more worried about were Gohan was.

She saw Chichi, Goku and Goten enter, but no Gohan.

Videl was starting to worry a bit now. She walked away from the conversation, not that they noticed.

She aimlessly walked around looking for him amongst the crowd of hero's minus her farther.

She stood looking around, just in case she missed him come in.

As she scoped the room for him, she felt a warm hand land on her shoulder.

She turned and came face to face with those deep dark orbs,

"Gohan"

"Hey Videl, you ok?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm good thanks, you?"

"Yeah, you said last night that you had something to tell me" Gohan said flashing that famous Son grin of his, the one that made Videl melt inside.

"Oh, yeah. Come on" she grabbed his hand and they made their way through the crowd.

Videl directed them into a corridor that was just out of site from the others, so that they could talk in private. The last thing she needed was someone interrupting her.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Gohan asked, feeling very nervous.

"Well, umm I don't quiet know how to say this, I've never really done this before" Videl was getting nervous herself now.

Gohan was starting to worry, what if she was going to tell him that she didn't like him in that way, what if she didn't want to hang out with him anymore, what if there's someone else.

So many ideas running through his mind, he was starting to get dizzy.

"Gohan, I've, umm I've been meaning to umm" she started but her voice became muffled as the music from the party started getting louder.

Gohan looked at Videl.

"I need to tell you"

Loud laughter started, throwing Videl off what she was saying.

"I want to tell you how I feel" she said, Gohan's eyes grew wide

"About you" she said in almost a whisper.

His face got a little closer to hers so he could hear her better over the very VERY loud noises coming from the other room.

And as soon as Videl opened her mouth to say those final words.

"Hey you two, your missing all the fun!" Goku said as he came running up to the both of them.

Videl's eyes fell to the floor, whilst Gohan was mentally killing his farther.

"Was I interrupting something?" Goku asked with a sly smile on his lips.

"It's fine, we'll talk later" Videl said, but before Gohan could say anything she walked off to join the others.

Gohan sighed and turned round and went back into the room with everyone else.

"What did I do?" Goku asked himself, looking very confused.


	3. time together

Just after the party had ended, everyone was making their way home.

Gohan saw Videl making her way towards her father's car.

"Videl!" he yelled

Videl turned round to find Gohan running over towards her, her heart began to race.

"Shall we umm continue our talk from earlier?" Gohan asked nervously.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure" Videl said almost forgetting.

She went over to her dad to tell him that she needed to talk to Gohan and that she'd make her own way home.

Gohan and Videl then took off into the night sky to find somewhere where they could have some privacy.

When they found somewhere, they landed next to a small stream.

"So" Gohan started.

"So, I was going to tell you something earlier, umm well ok" Videl was starting to get nervous again, Gohan could see it in her eyes.

"ok, I umm, I have started to umm, have feelings for, you" Videl almost whispered nervously, but she wasn't nervous when she looked at Gohan's face, she was starting to worry a little bit, since his eyes went wide.

He didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Videl, I've been wanting to tell you the same thing for ages" he said, he felt so relieved that she at least felt something for him.

"Really?" Videl looked slightly shocked.

"Yes! Videl, I love you!" Gohan was starting to get a little carried away, he didn't realise that he was yelling these words out loud.

When he realised what he said, he turned bright red from embarrassment.

"Oh Gohan" Videl whispered.

"Videl"

The two then held each other in a tight hug.

Gohan then felt Videl kiss him on his cheek.

This made him blush, even more than he already was (If possible), he looked down at her, and he looked deep into her light blue eyes.

Little did he realise that his face was getting closer and closer to hers. Until the two of them kissed, it started out a little sweet peck at first, but it soon turned intense after they got into it a bit more.

They started making out. It started getting very intense, and Gohan's hands started wondering over Videl's body.

Videl couldn't help but moan as Gohan's hands made their way up her shirt and started caressing her soft skin.

They pulled away for air and looked at each other. Videl broke their gaze as she sat down on the cool grass.

Gohan sat down beside her, he felt her hand move onto his leg. He turned his head to look at her and he saw something he'd never seen before. A hint of lust that sat in her deep blue eyes.

He knew what she wanted, so he leaned close to her and kissed her. Videl fell backwards onto the soft grass and felt Gohan lean on top of her slightly.

He kissed her deeply.

They stayed like this for as long as they could before they needed to pull apart for air again.

They looked deep and lovingly into each others eyes,

"I love you" Gohan whispered to her.

She smiled "I love you too baby" she whispered back and kissed him sweetly on his lips.

They spent the whole night together, just talking, kissing and telling each other how much they loved each other.


	4. Next Level

Gohan and Videl had been going out now for about 6 weeks now. They'd both made the decision to not tell anyone yet the only people they had told were Erasa and Sharpner, and since they weren't at school they had loads of time to spend with each other.

It wasn't too hard for them to keep their relationship a secret really, since everyone knew that they hung out a lot anyway, they just had to make sure that they didn't get caught doing anything.

Gohan had decided to take Videl out for dinner.

The two of them sat through dinner just chatting about anything and everything, making sure they knew each other as well as they thought they did.

They laughed the hours away until the restaurant was ready to close for the night, after that Gohan took Videl home, knowing her dad wasn't there, he was able to say good night to her properly.

They walked hand in hand to her front door.

Gohan had expected it to be like every other night when they went out a quick goodbye and a long passionate kiss, but this time it was different, Videl insisted that he came inside for a drink, which he did.

A little shocked at the sudden change of routine, Gohan sat down on the sofa in the living room as Videl handed him a cup of coffee.

"So" said Gohan as he sipped his coffee.

"So" Videl said as she looked at him with her blue eyes.

Gohan looked at her and took another sip of his coffee, he didn't like silence.

"So this is a change, inviting me in, usually you cant wait to get rid of me" he said with a chuckle.

Videl smiled.

"Well you do drive me crazy, but in a good way" she said smiling.

She sipped her hot beverage before she spoke again "It is a change that your on the other side of the door for once, but with dad away there's no risk of him finding out anything, or getting suspicious of anything"

"Why would he get suspicious?" Gohan asked putting his cup down on the coffee table.

"Well he would if he knew what I was going to ask you next" Videl said smirking

"Why, what are you going to ask me next?" Gohan asked catching onto her little game.

"I was going to ask if you'd like to take this into the bedroom" she said and then leaned towards him and pressed her lips against his, parting her mouth so their tongues could dance.

When she pulled away Gohan was left slightly stunned, not from the question but from the unexpected kiss.

"Well I see why your dad would get suspicious" Gohan chuckled, this caused Videl to smile then she grabbed his hand and the two of them set off to her room.

When inside her room, Videl shut the door and walked over to her bed and Gohan followed, she then turned around, grabbed Gohan and pulled him close. Their faces millimetres away from each other, Videl could feel Gohan's heavy breathing on her cheeks.

Videl slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as Gohan's hands made their way to the small of her back, his fingers softly rubbed the material on her dress.

They both sat down on her bed.

Videl lightly kissed his lips gently.

Gohan found it hard to control himself as Videl's hands made their way from his neck towards his trousers.

Videl only realised what she was doing when she heard Gohan moan softly, she didn't understand why, but for some reason it felt right, hearing him moan like that, wanting to rip his cloths off.

Videl then realised what she was thinking and she ended up pulling away from their lustful and hormonal kiss.

"What's up?" Gohan asked looking at her with concern and confusion in his voice, but pure animal lust in his eyes. His hands were still on her back, but they'd moved up to where the clasp of her dress was. She could feel his fingers itch to undo her dress.

"Gohan. Can I ask you something?" Videl asked not really looking at his face, but looking more at his body, working from his chest down towards his.

"Sure" Gohan said as his arms tensed up.

"Do you get the feeling that, we're um I mean, is there a part of you that wants to, you know, take our um relationship to the next level?" Videl asked, still looking at his perfectly shaped body.

"actually, yeah, I do, I mean I just seem to have these, urges to, to" Gohan couldn't seem to get the right words out, he was to busy trying to fight those urges.

"To undress?" Videl asked as she felt his hands undo the clasp of her dress.

Gohan had lost the fight with the urges, he slowly unzipped her dress then all of a sudden something came across him and he almost lunged at her and he kissed her deeply, he pushed her down onto the mattress and Videl responded to this by putting her hands up his blazer and almost ripped it off him as soon as it was off she then undid his tie and then his shirt.

Gohan pulled away from her lips and attached his lips to her neck, he bit down hard on her soft sensitive skin, Videl moaned at the pleasure.

Gohan's hands had started removing Videl's dress, Videl rolled him over so that she was on top of him so that he had better access to remove the dress that clung to her small body.

After taking it off he threw the dress on the floor.

Videl grabbed his trousers and undid them as quick as she could, Gohan wriggled out of them to help her get them off, as soon as he was free from them, Videl sat up with Gohan laid in between her legs, she placed her hands on his chest and dug her nails in to his skin and dragged them down to his boxers.

She removed her nails and placed her hands ready to remove his boxers.

Gohan looked at her with a smile on his face, Videl looked at him and noticed that his eyes weren't the sparkling black orbs they usually were, they'd gone cloudy from all the lust, this made her feel something that she couldn't explain.

She then moved her hands away from Gohan, leaning over him she reached into her bedside draw. She pulled out a small silver packet, Gohan smiled as he took it from her.

Videl went back to Gohan to remove his boxers, once they were off Gohan removed the condom from its packet and put it on.

Videl grabbed the bed sheet and wrapped the two of them up in it. Gohan removed Videls pants and threw them across the room.

He rolled her over and looked her up and down, then he looked deep into her eyes to make sure that she wanted this.

He got his answer when she removed her own bra and threw it on the floor.

Gohan leaned down and whispered in her ear

"I'll be gentle" then he slowly trusted into her, Videl gasped at the pleasure but winced at the pain. But as soon as Gohan had gotten into a slow rhythm the pain was gone but the pleasure only grew.

Gohan speeded up slightly, making sure not to hurt her, he breathed deeply as he rested his head on her shoulder.

Videl rested her hand on his shoulder blade whilst the other rested on the small of his back, her nails dug into his shoulder as he speeded up.

Her head was buried in his chest.

Gohan could tell that she was enjoying this just as much as he was, so he speeded up more and more until Videl groaned.

Hearing her groan and feeling her nails dig into him harder made him stop, he moved his head so that he could look at her.

Videl pulled her head away from his chest.

"Don't stop, please don't stop" she whispered, and then she felt Gohan go into her again.

Gohan watched her face as he moved in and out of her, he saw how much she enjoyed it, and it made him happy to see her smile like that.


	5. telling

The sun had been up for hours, and the two lovers were still asleep, holding each other.

Videl was the first one to wake up as her phone woke her up. She rubbed her eyes and reached over and grabbed her phone, she looked at the text she had just received from Erasa saying 'Hey girl, you and Gohan wanna meet up? tb xxx'.

Videl looked at Gohan who was draped over her naked body.

'Sure when' she text back, she waited for her reply whilst just looking at the amazing man who lay across her almost. She ran her fingers through his thick dark hair, when her phone went off again.

'outside the mall, half 12' was the reply she got.

'ok' 

Videl sent her last text and put her phone back down on her bedside table, she then noticed the time, 11:43am.

"Oh for the love of god" she whispered.

She nudged the man onto of her.

"Gohan, honey its time to get up" she said sweetly.

Gohan opened his eyes slowly and waited for them to get into focus.

"Hey" he said 

"Hey" she smiled at him

"Ok I'm getting up" he yawned, he lifted himself up so that he wasn't laid across Videl anymore. He pulled the bed sheet off his body and reached for a clean pair of clothes he had kept in the bottom draw of Videl's bedside table. Videl went to her wardrobe and got her clothes out, they both got dressed in silence, but they both kept catching each others eye whilst they dressed.

"So what we doing today?" Gohan asked as he put his shoes on.

"Oh I told Erasa that we'd meet her at the mall, is that ok?" Videl asked looking at him

"Sure" Gohan said with a smile as he stood up and walked over to her.

"I enjoyed last night" Videl said as she hugged him

"I could tell, good thing your dad wasn't here, or else he would of heard you" Gohan said as he hugged her back.

"I couldn't help it, your just so desirable" she said as she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"I'm flattered, shame we don't have time for another go now, what about tonight?" Gohan asked as he rubbed his hands down her back slowly making her moan slightly.

"Oh I wish we could but dad comes home later today" Videl sighed.

"Oh, ok" Gohan said a little disappointed 

Videl looked at the clock "We'd better go" she said, and the two of them left for the mall.

"Hey guys!" Erasa yelled waving at the two of them from the other side of the street.

Gohan and Videl walked across the street towards them.

Erasa looked at them both.

"Hey, what's up?" Videl asked her

"I just noticed that the two of you aren't holding hand" she said bluntly.

"Well, we're in public and we cant in case someone we know sees us" Gohan said with Videl nodding in agreement.

"Oh, ok, soooo what have you two been up to, or don't I want to know?" Erasa asked them both raising a eyebrow at them.

Gohan and Videl blushed slightly.

"Oh not much we just, hung out" Videl said.

Erasa had a look saying that she didn't believe her, which she didn't.

About an hour later they all met up with Sharpner, then they split up for awhile, Sharpner thought that if Gohan was dating the coolest and hottest girl in school, then Gohan should look like less of a nerd, so he took Gohan to get some new clothes.

Whilst on the other end of the mall, Erasa and Videl were looking at dresses, well Erasa was but Videl was stood there thinking about last night.

"Hey what do you think to this one, Videl?, Videl? Videl!" Erasa yelled

"Huh, what?" Videl snapped out of her dream looking a little dazed and confused.

"Your in a world of your own aren't you? What were you thinking about?" the blonde gir asked, raising her eye brow again.

"Nothing" Videl said trying to walk away from her.

"Ok, hey come with me so I can try this on" Erasa said, but before Videl had time to think, she was being dragged to the changing rooms.

Mean while

"So, how far have you gotten with Videl?" Sharpner asked Gohan, who just looked at him.

"We're taking things slow" he lied

"Yeah, what ever dude, everyone who says their taking it slow means their running through all the bases" Sharpner said as he looked at a few different shirts.

"No it doesn't" Gohan said, trying to defend himself, even though in his case it was true, him and Videl had only been going out 6 weeks and they've already done it, his mother would not be happy, she believes in sex after marriage.

"Yeah it is, all the people I know who've said that, I soon find out that they've slept with who ever their dating, before 3 months have gone in their relationship" Sharpner said as he eyed up a girl who walked passed him.

Gohan didn't say anything, he couldn't its bad enough that he had 2 lie to his closest friends and his family about Videl and him dating, but lying to the people who actually know their dating.

Else where

"So, Videl tell me, how far have you and Gohan gotten? And don't lie, cause I always know when you are" Erasa said from the other side of the door.

Videl sighed, "Well, we're getting kind of serious" she muttered.

Erasa popped her head out from the other side of the door.

"Tell" she said

Videl just looked at her.

"Spill!" Erasa pushed

"Well, we, last night we, slept together" Videl whispered 

"Oh My God!" Erasa yelled

Videl just looked at her and shushed her.

The two of them had finished in the clothes store and went to go find the lads, on the way Erasa questioned Videl about her and Gohan's late night activities.

"So how was he" Erasa asked wanting to know every detail

"It was amazing, it just felt so right, me and him, the world just felt like it had stopped" Videl said as she started thinking about it again.

"So, how'd it happen, was it planned or just spontaneous?" Erasa questioned her 

"Well he took me out for dinner, cause dad was out of town last night, so I invited him back to mine. We had a cup of coffee, then we just talked and then we made it to my room, and then it just happened" Videl said, trying to hide the blush on her face.

"So, since it was the first time for the both of you, were you both nervous?"

"Actually no, I mean when we got going he started getting a little nervous but after a few seconds he was fine again" Videl said as she looked around for the guys, well mainly Gohan.

"Ok, well here's the main question, How was he?" Erasa asked making Videl and her were making eye contact.

"What do you mean?" Videl asked trying to be careful of the question.

"I mean, was he soft and gentle or was he like an animal?"

"Well it started off nice and slow but after a while we just had to bump it up a tad" Videl said blushing even more at this point.

"So, I take it the two of you wont be around that much, since you'll be to busy with each other" Erasa said smiling slightly.

"Well unfortunately my dad gets home some time today, and until we decide to tell our families we got to make sure that we're even more careful" Videl sighed

"You should of got in a quick round with him this morning" Erasa teased her

"We would have, but we only woke up when you text me about meeting up" Videl said

"What time did you go to sleep, cause it's not like you to stay in bed that long into the day" Erasa said looking a little confused 

"Well we didn't fall a sleep until about 5 in the morning" Videl said trying to remember what the time was when she looked at her clock when the two of them had finished.

"What time did you two start?" Erasa asked a little shocked

"well we got back from dinner at about 8, so I'd say 9" Videl said working it out

"8 hours! The two of you kept it going for 8 hours?" Erasa said even more shocked now than before.

"Well, yeah" Videl said not seeing the big picture to why Erasa was so shocked

"That's a very long time for a first time, I mean on average most guys can only keep it up for about an hour their first time" Erasa said a little quieter this time, since they got a few looks from her last outburst.

"Well Gohan's not exactly a normal guy is he" Videl stated 

"Oh yeah he's a, a Saiyan?" Erasa said hoping she got the right word

"Yeah, and I tell you what, he's so good that I know he'll be even more amazing if he turned super" Videl muttered to herself more than to her best friend.

Erasa was about to speak but was interrupted.

"My ears are burning, you two aren't talking about me are you?" Gohan asked as he placed his arm around Videl and Kissed her gently on her lips, and then pulled away before people noticed anything.

"Don't be ridicules" Videl said smiling and she looked up at him and then looked at Erasa.

"So, show we go eat, I'm kind of hungry" Gohan said

"What a surprise" stated Sharpner

And the four of them went to go and eat. 


	6. Oh dear

It had been a whole 2 weeks since Gohan and Videl moved to the next stage of their relationship. But since Videl's father, Mr Satan was home, the two of them never had time to themselves.

This was really starting to piss Videl off big time, since the greatest thing in the world happened to her, and it had been 2 weeks since they first did it, and they haven't done it since.

The two of them were getting irritated by this fact, they'd both gotten a taste of something good, and they want more, lots more.

It was a rainy afternoon and Videl and Gohan were stuck in his house watching TV, just hanging out, since that's all they could do.

Goten sat on the floor watching TV with them, Goku sat in the chair pretending to read the paper so that he didn't get roped into helping Chi Chi in the kitchen.

"Mom, can I go over to see Trunks?" Goten asked his mother.

"Ok, ask your father to take you" his mother said lovingly

Goten ran over to his dad and begged him to take him over to Trunks' house.

Goku put the paper down and used his IT to take Goten, before he left he said he was going to see if Vegeta wanted to train for a few hours.

After the two boys had gone, it was just Gohan, Videl and Chi Chi left in the house.

Outside the rain had stopped finally.

"Gohan" Chi Chi yelled from the kitchen

"Yeah mom?" Gohan asked not taking his eyes off the TV

"I'm just going over to see your grandfather to see if he's feeling better ok" his mother said walking over to him.

"Yeah, sure" Gohan answered not taking his gaze of the box that sat in front of him.

"Videl dear, make sure he doesn't stay like that for too long please, I might be a few hours" Chi Chi said to Videl knowing Gohan wasn't listening to her properly.

"Sure thing" Videl said looking up at the older woman.

"Ok, bye you two, have fun" Chi Chi said trying to drop a hint of grandchildren in the last part of her goodbye.

After Chi Chi was off and away to her father's, Videl knew that this was their chance, she turned the TV off.

"Hey" Gohan wined, but he soon shut up when Videl's lips were pressed against his.

The two locked in a passionate kiss.

When they finally pulled away for air, Videl gazed into Gohan's eyes.

"Shall we take this to your room?" Videl said dropping a very good hint of what she wanted.

"Why wait" Gohan said as he pulled his shirt off and pushed Videl down on the sofa and kissed her passionately.

Videl moved her hand round to his belt and undid his trouser zip.

Gohan was showing his true Saiyan side by this point as his left hand had made its way up Videl's thigh and up her skirt.

His right hand was placed under her thin blouse, which he managed to undo with his teeth.

He then started kissing and biting the skin on her chest.

Videl closed her eyes and moved her hands to Gohan's head, she had curled her fingers in his dark locks of hair.

She slightly moaned as Gohan nibbled on her sensitive skin, Gohan's right hand went into his back pocket to get out a condom, but in the hurry he dropped it on the floor.

He grumbled a little, he removed his hand from under Videl's skirt, but kept his lips on Videl as his hand fumbled around on the floor looking for the small silver packet.

His hand moved around on the soft carpet, his fingertips touched something, but it wasn't what he wanted, it felt almost like a shoe.

"Hello you two" came a female voice from above them.

Videl's eyes shot open and Gohan's head bolted up, and the two of them met eyes with Bulma.

"The door was open, I came to see Chi Chi, but instead I catch a live porno" she said with a stern face on.

Gohan and Videl didn't say anything, they both sat up and made themselves decent. Grabbing his shirt Gohan turned to Bulma.

"Look I don't know what's going on but" Bulma started but was interrupted by Gohan.

"There's no 'but' about it, me and Videl are dating" Gohan said trying to defend themselves.

"Oh? And how long have the two of you been seeing each other?" Bulma asked looking at the two of them.

There was silence between them all until Videl spoke up.

"About 8 weeks"

"And no one knows?" Bulma asked looking a bit disappointed.

"Well, Erasa and Sharpner know" Videl said quietly

"So, you tell your friends but not your family?" Bulma asked looking at Gohan more than Videl.

"Well, we didn't want any hassle, and we didn't want to tell anyone in case things didn't work out, I mean you know how mom is about grand children, why get her worked up even more if things didn't work out?" Gohan said, trying to defend him and Videl.

"Hmm I see your point, but that doesn't make this okay" Bulma said almost agreeing with them.

"Are you going to tell everyone about this?" she asked

"Yes, but when the time is right, I mean dad and Gohan are only just getting along, I don't want him to start hating him again" Videl said

"Fine, but you both better tell them and soon, because if they find out another way it wont go down well for either of you. I'll keep my mouth shut but I wont stop nagging until you tell them" Bulma said and the two of them knew that she was right, and at least they both knew that they could trust her.

"Right well I better go, if you see your mom Gohan tell her I came round please"

"Sure thing Bulma" Gohan said

"Good, and be careful, if your mother saw the two of you doing what I saw you do then you'll get more of a telling off understand"

"Yes" Gohan and Videl said in unison

"Okay, well bye" Bulma said as she left the house.

Gohan and Videl sighed and sat down on the sofa, they both were silent for a long time before Gohan broke the ice.

"When should we tell them?" he asked

"Maybe the next time we see them" Videl said a little unsure about her answer.

"I guess, do you want to tell them together or not?"

"Well I've got to go home soon, so the next time I see my dad I'll tell him" Videl said, she knew that if they were both there when they told him, Mr Satan would go mental at him.

"Ok, well when you've gone I'll tell mom and dad" Gohan said.

"Ok" Videl said and smiled at him.

Gohan then leaned over and kissed her passionately.

"Um Gohan"

"Yeah" He said as he pulled away from her slightly

"Your flies are open" she said

"Oh".


	7. Yeah, we're kinda dating

It had been a few hours since Videl went home to tell her dad, and it was just Gohan, Goku and Goten in the house.

That was until Chi Chi walked through the door.

"Hi" she said as she walked over to the boys.

"Hi" they all said

"So Gohan, any grand children yet?" Chi Chi asked

"No mom" he said, he then realised that know was the perfect time to tell them.

"But there is something I need to tell you" he said as he stood up and look at her.

"What is it dear?" his mother asked him.

Gohan knew what he wanted to say but he couldn't find the words.

"Umm, well first off, err, um Bulma came round, she said that she wanted to talk to you or something, and um secondly me and Videl are, umm we're sort of, um sort of seeing each other" Gohan stuttered and almost mumbling the last part.

It took awhile for Goku and Chi Chi to take this in.

"Now when you say seeing each other, you mean?" Gou asked

"I mean, dating" Gohan said feeling relieved to get that out in the open, but dreading his mothers reaction.

"Oh Gohan that's wonderful, the two of you going out, soon marriage and then Grand Children!" Chi Chi shrieked with excitement.

"Mom, me and Videl have only been dating 8 weeks marriage isn't the first thing on our minds right now" Gohan said, then he realised what he just HAD said.

"8 WEEKS!?" his mother yelled

Gohan took cover, in fear of the dreaded frying pan.

"And you only tell us now?!" She yelled again.

"Well, yes" Gohan said closing his eyes and awaiting the pain to his head from the kitchen appliance.

"Oh well, at least the two of you are together finally." she said changing her tone completely.

This confused Gohan and Goku for that matter.

"Well, I'm happy for you son" Goku said 

"Thanks dad" Gohan said

"Yeah me too Gohan" Goten said with a beaming smile.

"Thanks squirt" Gohan said and patted Goten on his head as if he were some sort of pet.

Meanwhile….

Videl looked all over her house for her dad. She went to go and check his trophy room, and there she found him polishing his latest prize, 'hero of the year' award or something like that.

"Hi dad" Videl said as she walked up to him.

"Hi sweetie" said Hercule 

"How are you?" he asked his daughter 

"I'm alright thanks, how are you?" She asked him, making sure he was in a good mood.

"I'm good thank you" He replied with a smile.

"Um dad, can I talk to you about something?" Videl asked, with a hint of worry in the tone of her voice.

"Sure sweetie" he said.

Videl led him t the sofa in the room so that they were both sat down for this news.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Hercule asked Videl, with love in his voice.

"Ok, well what I'm about to tell you, you might not like, but you have to promise that you wont get mad or do anything stupid" she said

"Ok I promise" Hercule said trying to think of what Videl wants to tell him.

"Ok well, you know Gohan?" Videl asked

"Yes" Hercule replied

"Well me and him are sort of an item" Videl said looking at her dads face, waiting for his reaction.

But nothing happened, he didn't say anything, he didn't go red with anger, nothing.

This actually worried Videl slightly as she didn't know if he took the news well or not.

There was no expression on his face.

"Dad?" Videl asked looking at him.

And yet he didn't reply.

So, Videl just sat back in her seat and grabbed a magazine that was on the coffee table and started reading.

About half an hour later Videl had finished reading the magazine and put it back on the table.

"Dad?" She asked him again.

"Yeah?" He said looking at her with wide eyes.

"You ok?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, I'm just letting this new information sink in" he said plainly

Videl looked at her watch

"For half an hour?" she asked

"Yeah, so you and Gohan are going out then?" He asked her

"Yes" she replied 

"Okay, how long have the two of you been going out?" Hercule asked, he didn't really know how he felt about the whole situation at this point in time.

"About 8 weeks" Videl said, she started to think that he might be ok with this, or else he wouldn't be asking all these questions, but then again he might just be asking so that he can have a good reason to try and kill Gohan.

"Ok, have the two of you, slept together" Hercule felt uncomfortable asking that question.

And Videl felt uncomfortable answering the question.

"Yes" she muttered, not that she was ashamed but that she was afraid he might blow up or something.

"Okay, that's fine, as long as the two of you are safe, that's okay" He said, he then stood up.

"Are you ok dad?" Videl asked.

"I'm fine" he said.

"Okay, well I'm going upstairs, I'll see you later" Videl said looking at her dad.

"Ok sweetie" 

Videl left the room and shut the door behind her.

"Well, that was weird" she muttered to herself, then she went upstairs to ring Gohan. 


End file.
